Going to the Dark World, Fight Smithy and Going Home
They all made it to the Fifth Kingdom Ace: This is the... Fifth Kingdom? Peach: Are we too late? Rosalina: No, there's still time. The ark only opened the path. You can still save the world, if you Defeat smithy and the King of Sorrow. Lexi: The King of Sorrow. Daisy: Come on, everyone. A world filled with sorrow... that wouldn't be right! Rosalina: I'll stay here to keep an eye on the Cyborg Koopa. Kenny The Shy Guy: Okay, we'll go. Dante: Me too. Marina: I am. Asylus: I'm going with you. Duck: Let's go then! Ace: Okay! Rosalina. Don't worry, we'll stop them. Rosalina: Just be Careful... Loonatic. They are heading to the Castle and they heard a Voice ?????: Help me... help me... help me... Mario: Who can that be? Ace: I don't know. But I've been hearing that voice for the longest time. And it's asking for help. Luigi: For help? Ace: Yes. C'mon! We'll find the answer... up there! They went up there and they saw Smithy and the King of Sorrow Mario: Smithy. Ace: And... are you... The King of Sorrow? King: You want to stop me from him. you've come here, to banish Sorrow and save the world from him. Right, Loonatics? Peach: Explain yourself! What were you and Smithy are planning to Do, by making to world the Fifth Bell, appears in our world? King: Making it appear? No. The Fifth Bell was always a part of your world. It was always there, but you pulled the veil over your eyes, and refused to see it. Ace: Huh? Mario: We refused... to see it? King: When People encounter Sorrow, they try to forget it, and prevent it never existed at all. So I used the ark to lift Mushroom Kingdom. All so that you could save the World and the Kingdom of Sorrow. So that Mushroom Kingdom can once again remember... Luigi: We... would save...? King: Welcome, Loonatics! ?????: You were led on with false properties... you false saviors, of a foolish world. They turned back All: What? Peach: Nereus?! King: If Sorrow is so unwelcome here... who cares if the world is destroyed... Let the world be consumed by sorrow. It was I who brought you, Loonatics. This far.. Smithy: So that you atone for the sins of the World! Loonatics! They are fighting Smithy and ace use the Holy Element After that he finish him off King: Why... why do you... hate sorrow? Can't you... Can't you accept sorrow at all! Is there no place for me, in this world! Ken Koopa: Don't flatter youself! They saw Ken, Accel, Reiko and Rosalina Ace: Guys? Reiko: YOU Isolated yourself from the world, thinking that you're the only one who's sad! Accel: You make us.... You make us want to cry! Rosalina: Loonatics! He's the Evil one of pure Sorrow! Show him the Elements from the other Kingdoms. Tranquility... Joy... Discord... and Indecision! Make him remember, what the real world is about! She use her wand on our Heroes and now they shine King: Help me... pl... please... help me... please. Peach: Everyone. They nod at her and they going to pull the string and they said All: We'll help you! They ring the Bell After that Ace held his arm to the King Ace: You.. don't have to... run anymore. You don't have to... be afraid. The voice is calling us.. the one crying out to the world for help... it was you, wasn't it? King: I... I... Tech: The world, it won't forget sorrow anymore. King: Loonatics... Lexi: And no one will away anymore. Rev: After all, we've come too far to turn back, right? King: Yeah... And then the King of Sorrow has faded into light and he give Ace another Element Ken Koopa: Now... that's what I call a "perfect picture" moment. Luigi: Hey, Mario. I notice something's a while back. Doesn't the Loonatics remind you, just a little, of their Ancestors, maybe? Mario: Yes. After that they went back to the Mushroom Kingdom and all of their Allies went back home Lexi: So how come did Smithy came back to life. Tech: All because the Hate Chip that makes him come back to life. So I destroyed it. To make sure that he will never come back. Duck: I see. Mario: So where do Ken and his Friends go? Rosalina: They went back home to Futuristic Town. Peach: Well. The Kingdom of Sorrow is going to be rebuilding from another world. Ace: Yeah. Mario: Me and my Brother need to work hard, too. Time time, we're going to be a Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom on our own. Ace: So... You will save the Princess and make new friends? Mario: Yep. But don't worry! We'll never give up from Bowser! We're going to keep trying, even if we fail. After all, we mustn't give the king of Sorrow reason to cry again, right? Lexi: I see. Ace: Guys, you can do it. We have faith, in you. The Loonatics look at the Portal to Acmetropolis Yoshi: Yoshi. Peach: So is this... goodbye? Of course... Mushroom Kingdom isn't your home, is it? You have to go home, right? Ace: Guys. Mario: It's okay! We knew this was coming. We're be fine, really. Luigi: I'll be fine... because we're going to do our best. Daisy: And you taught us that it's okay to cry. As long as we don't give up. Mario: So... so... so. It's okay to be cry, right? They hugged the Loonatics Ace: Guys! Mario: No! No! no! No! No! We... we... we... Ace! Ace: Guys! We may leave your kingdom... but we'll always be... friends... I believe that if you don't forget the sadness of your Parents, Peach. You have friends who can take care of you. Well always be... friends. Lexi: So... guys. They let go of them and Ace give her back her Music Box Ace: Thanks. Come on, Loonatics. Let's go. They nod and they leave the Mushroom Kingdom and went back to Acmetropolis Back to the Present Zedavia: So that's what's why you're not there? Ace: Yes. That's right. 5 days ago, we are hanging out with our Family to have some fun with them. Zedavia: I see. Duck: I really gonna miss them. Ace: But still we could remember them someday. Lexi: Yeah. I guess we will. Rev: (Fast) I really have a chat with Chief Yoshi and he was big like Thunderfoot! And someday we should see them, no matter what! Tech stop him Tech: We get it, okay. Slam: (Speaking Gibberish) Lexi: Someday. We should see some other worlds like Mushroom Kingdom and Planet Blanc. Ace: Yeah. I wonder what it looks like. Danger Duck: We'll find out soon. And Beside we are Guardian of the Universe. We could see so many World's out there, no matter what. Ace: Yeah, I guess we will. And Beside you will get hit on the head from Tweetum. Duck: You're Despicable. The End Category:Cutscenes